cwl_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Roger Finesse
Roger Cole (born May 19th, 1995) is an American professional wrestler and former basketball player, he is currently signed to CWL, where he appears on the Vindication brand. Roger started his wrestling career only recently as a way to release pent up anger from the injury that ended his dreams of being an NBA star, and so far it appears to have worked. A menace on the mic and the "headmaster of Finesse University", you can be sure the former McDonalds All-American will be on the course to a successful career in the CWL. Early life Roger Cole was born on May 19th, 1995 to Nicole (née ''Bouchard) and Thomas Cole, he has one brother who plays in NFL (Jarrett) and a sister who plays in the WNBA (Patricia), he is of Welsh, Canadian and German ancestry, with his great grandfather having moved to Boston from the city of Saint John. Roger went to Kingswood Oxford School as a kid, standing out as a fantastic basketball player, eventually committing to UCONN, where he became an NCAA Division I All-American, averaging over 21 points per game, eventually he was taken 16th overall by the Boston Celtics in the 2015 NBA draft, where things were looking up for Roger, until he shattered his leg in half in an NBA Summer League game against the Toronto Raptors, eventually being forced to retire. Professional Wrestling career One day while channel surfing, he stumbled upon a CWL taping and seemed to have enjoyed it, since he was angry and beating up people probably would calm him down, he made the decision of going to wrestling school, after grueling training and 3 years of work, he graduated from the school he went to, and was ready to wrestle on the big stage. One summer day, CWL, the very promotion that got him into wrestling, wanted him to sign for them. Roger naturally said yes, and began the transition from the cool headed Roger Cole, to the hot headed Roger Finesse, headmaster of "Finesse University", a school with the goal of beating down everyone that gets in it's way. The goal appeared to get off to an amazing start, with a win to cruiserweight Ethan Blake, but, after a few weeks of not being booked, he got put in the 8-man for Dylan Vincent's gold, eventually losing due to a pin to Ryan Quinn, after a fight with Kyle Stevens and Brandon of KSA fame, he appeared to rethink his career, he bleached his hair and he joined a tag team with former frenemy Ryan Quinn, who knows what the 1 and 3 Finesse will do after this, due to the Akita Business Concern Snack Cakes he ate a few weeks ago, he also grew 7 inches, and due to bodybuilding, he grew at least 32 pounds, you could say that he was an entirely new man. His first match back was against the Dancing Moose, which he won easily. After a few weeks, he was set for a match at Midsummer Mayhem, a 8 man battle royale! Despite an awe-inspiring performance, dumping YoungBlood Rude out in the first few seconds, he was eliminated by the winner of the Battle Royale, Harris, the next match he was booked for, a Blood Money Bout against the South Beach Playboys, which Roger and Ryan both lost. However, on Week 88, Roger got his Finesse back in a blowout against Bryan Black. Falling out with the CWL Over the weeks, Roger's relationship with the CWL had soured. He expected to be booked like a star, and he was slumped onto the curtain jerker position. Some say he deserved better, some say he should of been a jobber. It all led up to Week 99, where, after beating Harris, he walked out of the company. Nobody was really expecting this, and when it leaked that he was released, there was a wave of confusion and surprise. We all knew that he hadn't been happy with his position, but it wasn't supposed to be like this. He has since joined PSW and is looking to join MWA, NGR, and other promotions to spread his name. Although there's no concrete evidence that he'll make it to any of those promotions. Who knows if this man will ever return to the CWL, and maybe... just maybe... Roger will avenge his... mediocre first run. It's uncertain, but it could happen. Finishers/Signatures Finishers: '''Finesse University (Shouten)' Buzzer Beater (Crippler Crossface) Signatures: Dunkin' Fools (Rock Bottom) Alley Oop! Personal life Roger resides in Boston, Massachusetts. Roger is a notable Hartford Whalers advocate, frequently showing up to NHL games in a Hartford Whalers jersey with a sign reading "Bring back the Whalers". Roger's favourite sports teams are the Boston Bruins, Boston Celtics, Boston Red Socks, Bridgeport Sound Tigers, Pittsburgh Steelers, Hartford Whalers, and the Harlequin. Roger is very good with cars, frequently modding cars with the latest hardware, such as a modded Delorean that can drive at 188MPH instead of 88MPH, and a modded Toyota Trueno AE86 that can go 190KM, although he never drives that fast due to "being scared of cars going past 130km." Roger is good at multiple sports besides pro wrestling and basketball, including: Soccer, american football, ice hockey (he was an MVP for UCONN but commited to basketball instead of hockey, a move that potentially costed him), table tennis, water polo, and rugby.